Equestria Girls XLR
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: Not only that they've been dealing with magical situations from Equestria, right now, they're dealing with giant fighting robots in the city.
1. Chapter 1

**_Reminder: I don't own MLP/EG or Megas XLR_**

Announcer: WELCOME TO MONSTER TRUCK RALLY!

The whole crowd in the monster truck arena cheered wildly as they enjoy watching monster trucks driving around smashing cars and jump through pits. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo are part of the crowd as they too enjoy the entertainment.

Scootaloo: SO RAD! Love the looks of that monster school bus!

RD: You think that's rad? Have you seen that tiny clown truck with insane clowns carrying flamethrowers!?

The trucks battle by bumping each other until one is crushed as the crowd goes even wild.

Announcer: Well forks, looks like the truck wars are for now. So... WAIT! What was that thundering sound? Could it be?!

Suddenly, a giant robotic dinosaur like monster shows up in the arena as it roars and shoots fire above.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Here is TRUCKASAURUS! A predatory monster return from the prehistoric age to prey everything, especially trucks here!

The Truckasaurus grabs and bites one of the damage trucks and burn it with it's flames before tearing it apart.

Scootaloo: Whoa, man! Imagined Fluttershy freaking out seeing that!

RD: Well if this guy is purely organic while Fluttershy is here, he should be afraid of her.

The two laugh about it as they enjoy watching the monster's destruction in the arena. Later, the rally ends as everyone is heading out.

Scootaloo: Man that was awesome!

RD: I know right?! It was actually better than Godzilla or Jurassic Park.

Scootaloo: Hope we go there again next year. BTW, you ever thought of being a monster truck driver one day.

RD: Well, one of things that I would do since I'm the fastest person on earth. What about you?

Scootaloo: Same kind off.

Then the bus, driven by Applejack and Big Mac.

AJ: How did the rally go girls?

RD: Totally epic!

AJ: He, I thought so. Huh Bro.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

AJ: Well time to take ya to homes and then hit the hay. Hope we don't encounter more trucks on the way or even giant killer robots. Hehe.

Scootaloo: Yea. I wonder that happens.

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	2. Chapter 2

In Twilight's room where she is still sleeping when it's morning, she heard ringing from her phone. She woke up and grab her phone to answer it.

Twilight: Hello?

Sunset: Twilight, sorry to awake you right now if you're asleep. You're not gonna believe what I just found in the junkyard!

Twilight: I'll meet you there.

As she got dress and head out, she sees Rainbow and Scootaloo walking into her destination.

Twilight: Hey girls. Sunset called you?

RD: Yep. She said something to do with cars or trucks or something.

Scootaloo: I bet it from the Monster Truck Rally yesterday.

Twilight: Probably. Lets find out.

As they arrive at the junkyard, they notice something huge behind some of these junk hills.

Twilight: I don't know why she brings us here in this dangerous unhealthy wastela-

Then they finally see a giant blue robots with a red car for a head as it lies dead.

RD: OH!

Scootaloo: MY!

Twilight: JEPPERS!

Scootaloo: Is that what Sunset is talking about?!

Sunset: You bet she is!

Sunset reveals herself by getting out of the red car, as well as the others girls appeared.

AJ: HOWDY!

As the three were amazed to see a giant mech, they climb on top to hear their story.

Twilight: So it only cost two bucks?

AJ: Yep. From some guy who sells bizarre gizmos which are way cheap, my like Granny Smith would do.

Rarity: Well that man has a point. I mean this thing looks a bit old, rusty, and dusty.

Twilight: At least we can show this to the locals, it would cost a fortune!

Rarity: Now this would be fasintating!

RD: Whoa whoa! How about we check the indoors first!

Scootaloo: Yeah, I wanna see the controls in this baby!

Sunset: Sure. Just try not to touch anything.

They when into the control room as it looks old and dusty control room with a gaming remote controller.

Scootaloo: AWESOME! It even has a video game!

Scootaloo grabs the control as she tries to turn the game on to play.

Twilight: Scootaloo wait!

Suddenly, the young girl somehow activates the robot to get up and start to shoot rockets.

Scootaloo: Oops.

The missiles flies towards to destroy someone's house as it blows up.

Sunset: Scootaloo, remember what I just said...

Scootaloo: Sorry...

RD: Nah, don't worry kid. That was awesome about those rockets.

Pinkie: HEY YOU GUYS! I found a video map! I bet it could show us where Dave and Busters is!

She presses alot of buttons as Applejack tries to stop her from doing too much damage.

AJ: PINKIE! PLEASE! Hey Sunset, could we all leave so some of us don't do damage here.

Sunset: Yea, you're right. Tomorrow, we gonna settle some rules here once me and Twilight learn about this robot mech.

As they leave, they are unaware that Pinkie unintentionally presses the beacon button to send the beacon signal to space. In deep space, an alien ship passes by until it was summon by the beacon. In the ship were humanoid cephalopod like brutal race who detected the signal.

Alien: Master! We detected a signal from planet earth!

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	3. Chapter 3

During the next day, the girls train themselves of how to control the mech.

Sunset controls the mech well but she sometimes accidentally squashing some cars when no one is looking.

Twilight controls the mech very well as she was obviously an expert on tech and machines when she walks around the junkyard and learn to grab objects careful before putting them down unharmed.

Applejack controls the mech well like Sunset as she also accidentally kicked the car into sky high.

Fluttershy literally controls the mech as she just make the mech move in two step as some of the girls are not impressed.

Rarity learns to control the mech by walking through the junkyard without stepping on something filthy.

Rainbow Dash controls the mech as she makes it fly into the sky as it panics the girls.

Pinkie Pie controls the mech crazily as she made it dance with disco moves while endangering the girls inside.

After their test with the mech, the girls decided to take a break as it's almost sun down.

Sunset: Well, me, Twilight, and Applejack did pretty good on it. Rainbow and Pinkie might take it easy for now on. Fluttershy and Rarity should take to the next level.

Applejack: We'll keep that in mind. So who's hungry?

At Sunset's apartment, the girls are having hot dogs and tofu dogs for slumber party dinner.

RD: I don't understand why you eat that tofu stuff like Fluttershy.

Sunset: Well, where I came from, ponies don't eat something alive or use to be alive.

RD: Right, dumb question.

Sunset: More like a funny question. Hehe.

RD: Perhaps tomorrow, we could train Scootaloo to control the mech.

AJ: Eh, I don't think it would be such a good idea Rainbow. She's too young.

RD: I know that. But the kid has tough good luck in her.

AJ: Still, she might get hurt or hurt somebody when controlling that giant robot.

Sunset: I agree. Maybe when she's older. She could...

Suddenly, the news reporter appeared on TV.

Reporter: Sorry to wake you ladies and gentleman, but it seems earth is being visited by an unknown object.

The screen shows a ship like object in space heading to the earth.

Reporter: However, it is currently unconfirmed that if this object could be a UFO or one of our inventions somehow appearing in space or it could be some prank. But we will find out sooner or quicker! Good night folks.

As the new went to commercial break, the girls look curious about the object in space.

Fluttershy: You don't think that this thing has something to do with the robot we found. Right, Twilight?

Twilight: Honestly, it's hard to tell. If that object is indeed an extraterrestrial spaceship, there is a possibility that the mech has something to do with it.

Pinkie: Like using cars for heads?

RD: Sort of. Maybe.

Meanwhile, an alien ship arrived on earth as it sends a few figures on ground. The figures reveal themselves to be identical to humans but with holographic bodies somehow.

Alien: You think it could be the one we faced many times before?

Alien: Hope not. Our general has finish them long ago. Anyway, the signal is close. Now lets move!

The invaders began to move to their mission to follow the beacon location in Canterlot City.

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	4. Chapter 4

During dawn, the invaders in human disguise are tracking the beacon signal as they're almost reaching the junkyard location. Meanwhile, Scootaloo shows up to check out the robot. She went inside to have another good look of it.

Scootaloo: Wow. I wish this thing is mine to pilot. Since Sunset and the others are still at home, maybe it would't hurt to control this bad boy for a few minutes for a test drive.

Scootaloo starts activating the robot as it got up. Then the aliens show up at the junkyard as they are very close to their destination.

Alien: Almost there until we get a good look of...

Then the aliens became shocked to see a giant familiar figure in the junkyard.

Alien: But how?! I thought the General had finish our foe long ago.

Alien: That's true, but he meant he finishes off those pilots of that mech! Must of crash landing here on this planet and now it's being piloted by someone else.

Alien: Should we warn our lord?

Alien: Not yet until we capture the new pilot. Whoever's controlling that behemoth might have trouble controlling it at first.

The robot start to walk around the junkyard as the alien hops on the robot's leg as they climb up to the car head. Scootaloo was unware about this as she enjoys piloting the mech.

Scootaloo: MAN, THIS IS SO COOL! If the girls are watching this they would definitely trust me piloting this baby!

As they reach the head, the alien see it was a little girl piloting the mech.

Alien: (Whispering) It's a human girl!

Alien: (Whispering) If we approach her without being caught, we will easily succeed this mission.

Alien: Agreed!

Before they could approach her in stealth mode, their tech wrist shows a hologram of their alien general.

Alien General: Agents! What is your current status!

Alien: General Gorrath Sir!

Their cover was blown as Scootaloo heard and notice the intruders near the car she's in.

Scootaloo: Uh oh!

Alien: GET HER!

The alien's turn off their human disguises, revealing to be cephalopod beings called the Glorft, as they tried barging in the car while Scootaloo panicky press many buttons to get rid of them. The robot's arm moves like a ferris wheel until it swipes the aliens off. Knocking them into broken cars and junk. One of them got up in anger as he request back up.

Glorft Agent: Send in the mech! We found MEGAS!

Meanwhile, Sunset and the girls are heading to the junkyard to check on the robot.

Sunset: You don't think Scootaloo snuck into the junkyard to mess around the robot.

RD: Probably not. Kid might be loyal like her big unrelated sis.

Sunset: Well still, I get the feeling something bad might happen this day.

Suddenly, they heard crashing sounds at the junkyard.

Pinkie: Like that?

Sunset: Afraid so.

AJ: Welp, lets go see what that little gal has done now.

As the robot, MEGAS, confronts the Glorft agaents, a huge portal appeared as a giant robot Glorft Mech breaches out to confront MEGAS.

Scootaloo: Aw man, I think I take it back about piloting robots.

As the alien mech was about to march towards her, she panicky tried to escape as she makes the robot flying at sky high. Then it fell on the alien mech.

Scootaloo: Whoa!

When MEGAS got up, so did the Glorft mech as it's ready for another round.

Scootaloo: Well Scootaloo, you got this!

She decided to make her stand against the aliens. When the girls show up, they became shocked to see Scootaloo confronting the Glorft.

RD: What the heck just happen now!?

Twilight: I'm not sure. But Scootaloo needs our help. We have to stop those invaders.

Sunset: Pinkie, Rarity, and I will handle those squid monsters. Rest of you can help her fight that robot.

All: RIGHT!

They split up to save the day against the Glorft attack.

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	5. Chapter 5

As the Glorft robot is about to charge at Scootaloo in MEGAS, she tries to hit any button to fight back. When the Glorft robot is getting close, she press one of the buttons to shoot rockets as one of them hit's the alien robot's shoulder. Meanwhile, Sunset, Rarity, and Pinkie are about to fight the Glorft agents. Luckily until the rest of the rockets hit and kill the agents as the three stood there in a astonished way before focus on saving Scootaloo from the invaders.

Pinkie: That was easy.

Rarity: Well at least we did get our outfits stained by their blood or other filthy fluids.

The rest of the group are distracting the Glorft robot while the other three climb on MEGAS to reach the carhead where Scootaloo is.

Scootaloo: Sunset!

Sunset: I'll take over. This time, the game has just begun!

Sunset pilots the robot to fight the opponent while the airborne girls move out of the way.

RD: GO GET HIM!

MEGAS punches the enemy really well as the Glorft robot tries to restrain the mech until MEGAS fell on it, causing the alien robot to let it go. Then MEGAS grabs the robot and spins around until it threw it into the sky. The girls became surprised to see what they did.

RD: So where it go?

AJ: I have no clue.

Meanwhile, the general warlord, Gorrath, tries to contact with his agents and the pilot of the Glorft robot.

Gorrath: COME IN! WHAT'S YOUR STATUS! WHY WON'T ANY OF FOOLS RESPOND!?

Suddenly, he heard something crashing the ship from outside. Then he notice a damaged Glorft robot stuck on the mothership after a lift off from earth.

Commander: Sir, I belive that was caused by...

The warlord hit his subordinate in the face in anger as he understands that it was caused by MEGAS.

Gorrath: MEGAS! Of course. First I finally finish off that pig like monkey that calls itself Coop and his weak allies, including the Earth Coalition pilot. Now I'm dealing with another new pilot as I will find out who and then destroy them as well!

Commander: I know you'll finish them off. Just like you did with your previous arch enemies.

Gorrath: Indeed.

Despite that, he steps on the command while heading to the halls to come up with a plan to destroy MEGAS and the new pilots. Meanwhile on earth, the girls are complaining about the aliens and MEGAS.

RD: How incredible was that?!

AJ: INCREDIBLE?! Didn't you that Scootaloo was in danger!?

Scootaloo: Applejack relax, I wasn't hurt or anything.

AJ: Stay out of this. Look having this machine in our lives could put us and the people we know and love in danger!

Twilight: She's right. We didn't want to bring a war in our town. Those invaders could lead a full scale of invasion.

Fluttershy: Oh my! What shall we do?

AJ: We have to get rid of this mech!

RD: WHAT!

Scootaloo: You can be serious!

Pinkie: Why not sell it to a billionaire or someone who's way richer than that.

Rarity: And then what so the new owner could get sacrificed by the invaders's wrath? Absolutely not so generous of us doing that.

AJ: (Sigh) Sunset, what's your plan.

Sunset was think that even when it was amazing controlling the robot that fights the aliens, but it could put her friends and everyone in Canterlot City in danger. Then she has a suggestion.

Sunset: We're gonna have to make a deal with those aliens, if we want the earth safe from them.

Scootaloo: What kind of deal?

Sunset: Giving up MEGAS to them.

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	6. Chapter 6

At the Glorft mothership, one of the troops pick up a signal transmission.

Glorft Officer: Sir, I detected a signal from the same location that our troops encountered MEGAS.

Gorrath: Show me who it is. I bet it's the new pilot we're dealing with.

The officer click the button to show Sunset on screen as she in inside of MEGAS.

Gorrath: Are you the new pilot of the machine you're inside?

Sunset: Yes I am.

Gorrath: Ha! I wish that would be ridiculous for a juvenile human girl piloting my nemesis's old greatest weapon.

Sunset: You can sulk me if you want. What race are you and why are you here?

Gorrath: I am Gorrath, General and Warmaster of the mighty Glorft race! We are here to contain MEGAS that you are toying with.

Sunset: What do you need it for?

Gorrath: Just to destroy it from existence since it was a scarred memory of what it did to my kind. If you give it to us, we will leave your planet unharm.

Sunset: How do I know if I could trust you.

Gorrath: Because you humans don't have the power to destroy it. Nor a brain to know if the self destruct systems would destroy your planet.

Pinkie: He does have point, who knows if this thing could make a multiverse size explosion!

RD: That seems a bit extreme Pinkie.

Sunset: Very well. We will await for your arrival, your highness.

Gorrath: Exellenct!

They ended their transmissions.

AJ: Your sure it would work, Shimmer?

Sunset: I bet it will...

Later as the girls waited until a mothership approaches as it de-cloaks itself before landing. As the mothership landed, Gorrath steps outside to confront Sunset and the girls.

Sunset: Here it is. Just like you wanted.

Gorrath: Finally!

Sunset: Before we give it to you, do you really mean that your main objective is to destroy just this mech and spare everyone on this planet?

Gorrath: Of course.

Sunset: Swear it.

Gorrath: I Gorrath, the warmaster and general of the Glorft, came here for our only main objective only to seek and destroy the mech that you female juveniles found. Nothing else.

Sunset: Very well. It's all yours.

The Glorft lifts the mech into the mothership. Some of the girls seemingly look depress and disapointed of losing MEGAS.

Gorrath: Thank you child. Now we'll be on our way.

Sunset: I hope that.

Gorrath and his guards went to thier ship as they are ready to lift off. However, Gorrath turns back to give a final word.

Gorrath: By the way, if I were you, I wouldn't say "I hope that".

AJ: What do you mean?

Gorrath: As we will leave, we will eradiacte your planet!

RD: WHAT?! BUT YOU SAID YOU WON'T DESTROY OUR WORLD!

Gorrath: As in "main objective" we won't. But for secondary objective we will. HAHAHA!

The door closes and the mothership lifts off.

RD: ARH! I AM SO GONNA-

AJ: Whoa there Dash! Jest let them go.

Sunset: Applejack's right, those alien are gonna get what else is coming...

She gave a smirk look as she is planning something for the Glorfts. As the mothership is with the full scale fleet with super weapons that could destroy the earth, Gorrath laugh in victory of capturing MEGAS.

Gorrath: This was too easy! Scamming those idiotic brats for a negotiation was a success. Now that I got MEGAS in my claws...

When he touches, MEGAS's metal turn holographic static as Gorrath becmae concered about it.

Gorrath: What the!?

For a moment, MEGAS holographic turns into Truckasaurus, revealing to be a set up for the Glorfts.

Gorrath: What is the meaning of this!

Sunset: Just blowing up a surprise party!

Then the aliens heared beeping until some of them realize that it is a bomb.

Gorrath: ABANDON SHIP!

Gorrath and some of his troops escaped out of the mothership before it explodes, destroying many troops of the fleet and the super weapons that could destroy the earth. As they flee in smaller ships, Gorrath became furious of being fooled by those girls on earth.

Gorrath: WAIT UNTIL I GET THOSE MAGGOTS! Send UMD to earth to squash them into roadkill!

Commander: Yes sir!

Meanwhile, the girls cheered about the Glorft taking the bait and MEGAS was hiding behind the tower of junk the whole time.

Pinkie: YIPEE! WE SAVED THE WORLD!

Sunset: That maybe, but we're not sure if that general and some of his troops survived that explosion.

AJ: If they are then we'll be ready for em!

RD: You bet we would!

During their cheer Sunset notice something coming to earth from a far distance in space. Her magic powers make her see through a long distance until she sees a better look that terrifies her.

Sunset: Oh no.

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at the sky with a frighten look, some of her friends notice.

RD: Sunset?

Twilight: What's wrong?

Sunset: I don't think this battle is over yet.

The rest of the group look up to the sky as they understand what Sunset means as they see an object heading towards their location. The falling object crash into the ground, causing a huge wave of dirt and dust. When the fog clears for a moment, it reveals to be Gorrath's UMD mech.

RD: YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!

Sunset: Fluttershy get Scootaloo out of here! We have to stop this thing before it could do alot damage in the city!

Fluttershy grabs Scootaloo and flew away as Sunset and the rest hop into MEGAS to fight the UMD.

Sunset: Alright overgrown squidbot, lets dance!

As they are ready to fight, the UMD just swiped MEGAS away with a finger as MEGAS flew into the forest.

Sunset: Ugh. Is everyone alright?

AJ: We're good sort.

RD: I think I broke a neck or something.

Twilight: Girls, here he comes!

The UMD charges at the robot, as MEGAS tries to get up, but the UMD headbutts it into the ground. Then the Glorft robot grabs MEGAS and smashes it like a ragdoll a few times.

Gorrath: Now this is too easy without Coop!

The girls try to fight back as UMD is overpowering their mech. Then the UMD crushes MEGAS with it's foot.

Sunset: What was I thinking. Dragging you girls here to check out this machine that cost our lives and this planet's.

Pinkie: But Sunset, they would have destroy the world if we given MEGAS to them or not.

RD: Well, you did something like sending a beacon signal as we found out.

Pinkie: Oh yea well... Oh right. Hehe. My bad.

As she lays on one of those buttons while feeling guiltily, MEGAS's carhead unleashes laser beam, burning off of UMD's leg, causing the alien robot to fell off of the other.

Rarity: And sometimes, you're quite one of the useful charm of this group.

Pinkie: Proud to here it.

Sunset: Alright, now it's our turn!

MEGAS got up and battles UMD.

Gorrath: NO! NO! NO!

MEGAS fights pretty well then the first round as it start tear UMD into bits. Then MEGAS shoots it's guns at it to blast all the other parts off. Then it ceases fire when the UMD struggle to stand and tries to fight.

Gorrath: NO ONE IS ABLE TO DEFEAT...

Suddenly, a satellite fell on the UMD, as it collapse in defeat.

Twilight: Is that a satellite?

Rarity: With a blasted hole in it?

Pinkie: Hmm, now that's a quiescence. Hehehe.

AJ: Right...

Applejack beleive that Pinkie was messing with the controls before this event.

Sunset: Anyway. Time we take this guy out.

Suddenly, the head burst out of the damaged robot body and turns into a pod like ship as it flees into space.

Gorrath: NEXT TIME LITTLE GIRLS! DEFIANTLY NEXT TIME!

The girls watch the warmaster's retreat.

Sunset: Well, lets just hope that he doesn't have anything else to bring here on earth.

AJ: No worry Sunset. We'll be ready for them.

Twilight: Indeed. As long as we got MEGAS, nothing can conquer or destroy our world.

Sunset: Happy to hear.

Pinkie: So does this mean we can keep MEGAS? I mean it's the authors's choice for this fan story.

Sunset: Authors?

Twilight: Fan Story?

Pinkie: Uh nevermind. Just a crazy thing I think of.

AJ: Hehe. Right.

The girls laugh in celebration after saving the world. Meanwhile, someone is watching the girls on screen.

?: Well,well,well, looks like we got new contestants.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been many weeks since their last encounter with the aliens. After that, Sunset finish dealing with Equestrian magic situation revolving a shy timid girl named Wallflower Blush, who was jealous of Sunset for being to popular and well known by everyone in school, for erasing everyone's memories of her being redeemed and kindful to them. On Sunday as Wallflower was happy that many students and teachers recognize her, thanks to Sunset and the Rainbooms, the group is taking her for a surprise.

Wallflower: Looks girls, you don't have to make it up to me. I mean, being noticed by anyone was the best thing I wanted.

Sunset: I know Wallflower. We just thought that we have something else to get your mind of the attention problem and memory stone magic situation.

Wallflower: Well I hope you're right about it Sunset.

Twilight: Here we are!

Wallflower: What the?!

She sees MEGAS in the junkyard as their surprise.

Wallflower: I don't believe it! This is amazing! When did you found this robot? And why is there a red car on top?

Sunset: Well we still don't know about that for sure. Anyway, glad you like him.

Wallflower: Does it move?

RD: You bet it does.

As they went inside, Sunset will pilot MEGAS, so she would be careful move it as Wallflower was also on it.

Wallflower: WOW! It really does work! You ever though of selling it for fame or fortune?

AJ: Well, we kinda trade it with the aliens few weeks ago.

RD: But we knew they double cross us. And we did the same to them.

Sunset: Yea. We thought it would be best not to trade or sell it with someone else for evil purposes or clumsy acts.

?: OR TRAIN IT TO BE THE BEST CHAMPION!

AJ: Who the heck just say that out loud?!

Something huge shadows the girls in MEGAS as they look up to see something landing in mid air. It was a giant man with a white golden robotic body.

RD: WHO OR WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!

?: HELLO LADIES! THE NAME IS MAGANANIMOUS, HOST AND FOUNDER OF UNIVERSAL'S TOP ENTERTAINMENT, THE GALACTIC WRESTLING FEDERATION! I NOTICE THAT MECH WEAPON OF YOUR'S CAN FIGHT VERY WELL WITH THOSE INVADERS THAT TRIED TO DESTROY YOUR WORLD.

Pinkie: You're friends with them?!

Maganimous: Nah. I'm more of a respectful and peace offering being. Not a vicious invasive destroyer like them.

AJ: Well you are invading this planet now.

Maganimous: Just visit to give you and offer. With you're mech here, how would you girls like to be part of the competitors of the GALACTIC WRESTLING FEDERATION!

Twilight: You mean we get to go into outer space?! This will be amazing!

RD: Whoa, whoa, whao! What's in it for us? Hm?

Maganimous: Well, the winner will recived a moon size treasure of gold, silver, bronze, diamonds, jewelry, crystals, and tons of precious items.

Rarity: GOLD?! SILVER?! BRONZE?! DIAMONDS?! JEWELRY?! CRYSTALS?! TONS OF PRECIOUS ITEMS?! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

RD: Well, fighting is one of my favorite sport. I'm in.

Pinkie: Me too. I planning on a party project for every alien!

Sunset: Well, it would be interested to make friends from outer space and tell this to the other Twilight.

Twilight: Yea, I bet she'll be more excited as I am now.

Fluttershy: How long where gonna be gone?

AJ: Yea, what if our folks notice and become worried?

Maganimous: Not to worry cowgirl. The tournament will take place in a different galaxy with a different timezone that goes alot faster than this one here.

AJ: Well, I hope your honest about that. Anyway, the farm needs some new touches, so I'm in.

Fluttershy: Me too.

Sunset: What about you Wallflower?

Wallflower: Hmmm. I'll go with you girls just in case if there are any problems.

Pinkie: Then welcome to the club Blush!

Maganimous: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! NOW ONWARD TO THE GALACTIC WRESTLING FEDERATION.

A lighting strikes them, causing them to disappear into a different location in the universe before the crusaders show up.

Scootaloo: What do you girls think?

Sweetie: Uh did you say it was real or imaginary?

Apple Bloom: Yea, I don't see anything but mountains of junk here.

Scootaloo: Wait what?!

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	9. Chapter 9

The girls are now in a huge arena full of different sapient races that are her to compete and to watch.

Twilight: THIS IS INCREDIBLE! COUNTLESS SPECIES OF SAPIENT RACES FROM EACH WORLD OF THE UNIVERSE!

AJ: Take it easy Twilight. This is gonna get rough for us here.

Magnanimous: HELLO NEW CONTESTANTS! WELCOME TO THE GALACTIC WRESTLING FEDERATION! YOUR BASIC SKILL WILL BE TESTED IN TWO HOURS, SO GET READY FIGHTERS!

Sunset: Well, better get ready girls. Time we test this boy!

As two hours passed, the girls started piloting MEGAS to test his abilities on the basic objectives like dummies, holograms, and targeted objects. They did some moves that are similar to sumo, boxing, and smack down. Magnanimous watches as he is impressed with the girls being prepared.

Magnanimous: We done girls. You seem to get good here.

RD: Thanks!

Magnanimous: Tomorrow the competition will start.

Wallflower: Wait, before you leave. Would anyone get really hurt or even get you know what.

Magnanimous: You mean killed? Don't worry Butterfly girl, we got some rules here against murdering and killing.

Wallflower: Okay, and it Wallflower.

Magnanimous: Apologies. Thought you we the one named Butterfly.

Fluttershy: Um it's pronounce Fluttershy and that's my name actually.

Magnanimous: Right. Anyway, see you girls tomorrow.

As some of the girls are excited about the competition tomorrow, Wallflower still get the feeling about Maganimous. Sunset volunteers herself to be the pilot for MEGAS. The next day, the arena is about to begin as the crowd shows up to cheer wildly.

AJ: You gonna be alright Sunset?

Sunset: Yep. I hope.

Twilight: Just be careful.

Sunset: I'll make sure of it.

Magnanimous shows up as the announcer.

Magnanimous: LADIES AND GENTELMEN! ROBOTS AND ORGANICS AND OTHER TYPES IN THE UNIVERSE! WELCOME TO THE GALACTIC WRESTLING FEDERATION! FOR THE FIRST ROUND WE HAVE A LOT OF NEW COMERS AND OLD ONES FROM OUR PREVIOUS COMPETITION. RIGHT NOW, MEET OUR NEW FIGHTER, MEGAS!

Sunset pilots Megas to move into the arena.

Magnanimous: MEGAS WILL CHALLENGE HIS OPPONENT. THE HORNED KING OF FLAME AND STEEL AXE THAT CUTS OTHER STEEL. SUPERNOVA!

A black robot with horns on it's head and a huge flaming axe for and arm burst out of his entrance to confront it's opponent.

Supernova: It's been a long time MEGAS!

Sunset: Oh boy. Wait you knew about-

Magnanimous: ALRIGHT GETTING FOR THE FIRST ROUND WHEN THE BELL RINGS IN THREE. TWO. ONE.

(RING)

The first round begins as Supernova charges at MEGAS.

Supernova: YOU'RE GOING DOWN MEGAS!

Sunset: Uhh.

Sunset tries to avoid the wrath of the horned robot. The horned robot knocks MEGAS with an axe and grabs the leg to smash it like a ragdoll. Then MEGAS grabs the floor and three Supernova with his leg at the wall. Supernova got up to attack again. Then MEGAS lifts a charging horned robot up the sky and punch's his back. Sopernova tries to get up but MEGAS kicks him in the face.

Supernova: This is worse than our last fight.

(RING)

Magnanimous: LOOKS LIKE WE GOT A CHAMPION! MEGAS!

The whole crowd cheered for MEGAS's first round victory.

RD: AWESOME!

Pinkie: SHE DID IT! THAT'S OUR FRIEND THERE!

Magnanimous watches from his monitor room as he quietly mumbles.

Magnanimous: Let see if you're up to the biggest course where you get there girls.

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	10. Chapter 10

After a few rounds, a still worried Wallflower hops out of her seat to use the restroom as Pinkie notices. She follows her to check on her.

Pinkie: Hey Wallflower! You heading to get more snacks?

Wallflower: Actually, just finding the bathroom.

Pinkie: Oh right.

Wallflower: Yep. I'm also asking anyone here who can speak English of where I can find one.

Pinkie: What about those guys? They speak English.

She points the security robots with artificial intelligent personalities. Before they could speak with them, Wallflaower heard something about Magnanimous's schemes.

Wallflower: Pinkie wait! Listen.

Guard: Do you think that golden red chick is gonna be a tough one like that fat guy?

Guard: Yeah right. She's a little girl. There are alot of things here that she's no match for.

Guard: Yeah, I guess so. Can you imagine how she could die in agony facing a whole army of competitors in the same arena in the latest round?

Pinkie: Dying in agony from an army?!

Wallflower: Magnanimous didn't say anything about facing alot of competitors at the same round. We need to warn the other about-

Guard: About what?

The guards already caught them before warning their friends. Meanwhile, MEGAS has already defeat another competitor as Maganinmous announce the victory.

Magnanimous: LOOKS LIKE MEGAS IS STILL THE WINNER AFTER PASSING SEVEN ROUNDS! BUT CAN THIS MIGHTY ROBOT SURVIVE THROUGH THE FINAL THREE ROUNDS? WE'LL FIND OUT SOON!

Sunset got out of MEGAS to wash up and be ready for the final three rounds. Later, Magnanimous approaches here.

Magnanimous: Congrats on you winning skills bacon haired angel!

Sunset: Thanks. I think, since you called me that.

Magnanimous: You welcome. Anyway, mind if I speak to you in secret?

Sunset: I'm sure I guess.

As no one is here to watch or listen, Magnanimous is going to explain the real reasons to her.

Magnanimous: I want you to go easy on the hardest competitors and let them beat you.

Sunset: Go easy on them and let them beat me? But why? You said that any contestant like us could win the prize money.

Magnanimous: Yeah I made that up.

Sunset: WHAT?! We accept you're challenge for nothing!?

Magnanimous: Not for nothing. Just for entertainment for the crowd, just to make me rich in the galaxy or even the universe when it come to robots and monsters fighting each other to the death for no prize trophy award.

Sunset: When my friends are gonna hear this, the-

Magnanimous: They whay? Beat me up with their purses and kick me in the chin? I like to see that while my boys are tormenting some of yours.

Sunset: Some of mine?

He shows her a captured Wallflower and Pinkie.

Sunset: LET THEM GO!

Magnanimous: So that you could lose in the tournament?

Sunset looks at Wallflower and Pinkie for a moment until...

Sunset: Yes. I'll go easy on the hardest you got.

Magnanimous: Perfect. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be warming up at the mirror room. Just don't tell the others about our conversation. Ta ta bacon haired angel.

Sunset glares at him as he left and became worried about Wallflower and Pinkie's fate.

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	11. Chapter 11

As the finals are up. Sunset pilots Megas to move in the arena.

Maganimous: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LOOKS LIKE WE'VE REACH THE FINALS! ONLY THREE LAST ROUNDS LEFT! LETS GIVE IT UP FOR MEGAS!

Sunset glares at him as she worries about Pinkie and Wallflower's safety.

RD: KNOCK EM DEAD SUNSET! To bad I didn't bring my camera to show this to Scootaloo and my folks. Hey wait a minute. Where Pinkie and that other girl?

AJ: Um, do you mean...

RD: Wallflower Blush, yeah just kidding with ya. Do you know where they went.

Fluttershy: We last time we seen them from the last round, they going to find restrooms here.

AJ: Well if their are different kinds of restrooms here and difficult to pick the right one. That would make sense for them being gone for so long.

RD: Better find them before this round starts.

Rainbow uses her super speed to search around the stadium quickly. While running she passing some of the guards and heading them mentioning Pinkie and Wallflower.

RD: Huh?

She turns back and hid at the other side of the walls to eavesdrop the guards.

Guard: Well looks like this is gonna be hard for the golden red girl.

Guard: Definitely, either she goes down when she lose or her two friends go down when she wins.

Guard: Yep. Good thing the boss planted mind control devices on the other competitors so they won't beat him up for offering un-paying competition.

RD: Un paying competition? As in no prize money or treasure?! That little or big head jerk!

Then the round start as two competitors, samurai robot and eyeball monster with humanoid body, confront MEGAS. Sunset decided to let them beat her robot as pilots nothing. The samurai hits Megas as he fell on the ground. The others are shocked to see this happening.

Twilight: Come on Sunset! You can do it!

The eyeball monster grabs Megas in the leg and spins around until it threw it at the wall.

AJ: Why ain't she fighting?!

Fluttershy: Power glitch maybe.

Twilight: No. Something is serious up with her not fighting back against two competitors.

Rainbow Dash shows up with some bad news.

RD: GUYS! ALL OF THIS IS A SET UP!

All: A SET UP!

Meanwhile, Sunset is taken alot of beat from the two fighters as they bi slam her, punching her in the torso, and trying to tear the arms off of Megas.

Rarity: NO MEAN THERE'S NO PRIZE REWARD!?

RD: Nope. Just a scam.

AJ: No wonder Sunset is not fighting back. Pinkie and Wallflower are in a crisis right now.

Twilight: If only we could tell Sunset to... Wait! The stadium announce system will do!

Fluttershy: How?

Twilight: I brought a device that could hack any system, including alien tech like this one.

She uses her device to hack into the system as the screens and holograms of Magnanimous are fading until Twilight shows herself on screen and hologram. As Sunset struggles, she notices her.

Sunset: Twilight?

Twilight: Sunset! You have to keep fighting!

Magnanimous: WHAT THE?! HOW DID SHE HIJACK THE SYSTEM?!

Twilight: We know the truth and we can get through this together!

Sunset through about her friends got her back as she realizes they know and planning to rescue Pinkie and Wallflower. She smiles at Twilight and then she got up to tussle the two fighters. This angers Magnanimous.

Magnanimous: Tell them to get rid of those two! Pronto!

Guard: Sir, our communications are shutdown as well.

Maganimous: THEN TELL THEM IN PERSON OR SOMETHING!

Guard: Right!

The guards head to the other room where they held Pinkie and Wallflower as they are unaware that Rainbow Dash is following them. Rainbow knocks them out as they arrive to the room.

RD: Hold on Pinkie and Bush! Dash amd the crew are coming!

Applejack burst out of the door and sew two cells with Pinkie and Wallflower. The two notices as they became overjoyed.

Pinkie: Woohoo! You're back!

Applejack: You two okay?

Wallfower: We're fine. Thanks.

Applejack: No problem. Friends always look out for one another.

Meanwhile, MEGAS finally tookout the two competitors before confronting Magnanimous.

Sunset: You're next Magnanimous!

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	12. Chapter 12

As MEGAS is about to confront Magnanimous, he presses the button to release all of his mind controlled fighters to attack the robot.

Magnanimous: GET HER!

The fighters attack Sunset as she fights back, "similar of how Galahad handles with people in church in Kingsman". After the girls free Pinkie and Wallflower, they head into the control systems where Magnanimous is. When they burst though the door, Magnanimous was nowhere in sight.

RD: Where he go?

Twilight: I don't know. Let just find a way to get back to earth.

When Twilight touches the controls, it zaps her.

AJ: WHAT THE?!

Wallflower: You alright?

Twilight: I'm alright. It looks like Magnanimous has put security proof on those controls to keep intruders like us away.

Meanwhile, Sunset had finished alot of fighters in her way until only one left is gonna confront her. When she turns around to see her last opponent, it was Magnanimous in his Sonic Abominator Suit and wearing his sunglasses.

Maganimous: You want me Bacon angel? You got your wish.

Sunset glares at him as she pilots Megas to charge at him. Suddenly, Maganimous grabs his sonic bazooka to aim at his target.

Magnanimous: TIME TO GET, groovy.

He shoots his sonic bazooka at MEGAS, blasting it's arm off. He shoots more parts and limbs one by one. Then he blasted MEGAS into the walls and then collapse on the ground.

Twilight: SUNSET!

Magnanimous grabs a serious damaged Megas.

Magnanimous: COULD THIS BE MEGAS'S FINAL ROUND! LETS FIND OUT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

Fluttershy: WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!

Pinkie: On it!

Pinkie brought some musical instruments for the girls.

AJ: Pinkie! There's no time for playing music to... summon our magic to stop the bighead! Now I see your point Pinkie!

Wallflower: Where did you get those?

Pinkie: I store them in the robot's body for the winning party.

Wallflower: Right... I'll get Magnanimous attention.

Magnanimous is about to finish off Megas with Sunset in it.

Magnanimous: Hasta la vista Bacon Angel!

Wallflower: HEY!

The call from Wallflower, stop Magnanimous froming destroying Megas as he turns around and notices some girls on screen.

 **Pinkie Pie** : One, two, three!

 **[The Rainbooms]** There was a time we were apart But that's behind us now See how we've made a brand new start And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh And when you walk these halls You feel it everywhere Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah! We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...) And I'm so glad that we're better Better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

With Magnanimous distracted, Sunset manage to activate the chest cannon controls.

 **[Rainbow Dash]** There was a time we couldn't see Past the differences

 **[Applejack]** That separated you and me And it left us on our own

 **[Pinkie Pie]** But now you walk these halls And friends are everywhere

Magnanimous: Aw please, just give it up!

Magnanimous was about to aim at them with his weapon, but then he notice Megas is launching his chest cannon at him. Magnanimous panics as he aims it to stop it until he was too late as the speakers from the chest cannon blast him away and destroying his sonic bazooka. The music had also destroy the mind controlled devices on every fighter in the arena as the crowd cheered for the girl's music.

 **[The Rainbooms]** Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah! We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...) Yes, I'm so glad that we're better Better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever!

The whole crowd cheers for the Equestria Girls as Magnanimous got out of his armor. Then a whole lot of angry fighters are confronting him for tricking them and controlling them.

Magnanimous: Hey guys... You like to get paid if you spare me and pretend this never happen.

Fighter: How about we'll do you one better.

One of them cracks his knuckles as they are prepared to beat him up. Later as the crowd and fighters are leaving the arena, the girls use the control systems to teleport themselves back to earth.

Twilight: There it is.

RD: Man this adventure was great but very exhausting.

Sunset: Tell me about it.

AJ: What were we thinking about trusting swindlers like him.

Rarity: Next time we rather not jump into conclusions that involves moon sized pile of treasures.

Pinkie: We're not gonna leave Megas here are we?

The girls looked at a brutal damaged mech lying on the ground after a brutal battle.

Sunset: Well even when he's in no shape of fighting anymore after the speakers and fighting alot of mind controlled robots and monsters. He still could be useful for other things.

Meanwhile on earth as the crusaders have just arrived to the junkyard.

Scootaloo: What do you girls think?

Sweetie: Uh did you say it was real or imaginary?

Apple Bloom: Yea, I don't see anything but mountains of junk here

Scootaloo: Wait what?! But it was right here! The girls must have taken it for a joy ride I think.

Apple Bloom: Joy ride, right...

Suddenly, a huge portal appeared above the sky as a damaged Megas fell into the junk as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are surprised to see that.

Apple Bloom: Oooh. That robot.

Scootaloo: Told ya.

The mane group got out of Megas.

AJ: Apple Bloom!

Rarity: Sweetie Darling!

The big sisters joyfully hugged their little siblings.

Scootaloo: Hey Rainbow Dash. What happened to Megas here?

RD: Well we were accepted by wrestling champion tournament until things get way too rough. But Megas here is in no shape and there no way of fixing him. Sorry kiddo.

Scootaloo: Oh I see. But at least I'm glad all of you guys are alright.

Sunset: Yep. And we got some video footage if you girls are interested to watch.

At night after the girls decorated Megas into a sitting statue like posing display as they play a large outdoor screen projection to watch footage from the Galactic Wrestling Federation.

Scootaloo: This is amazing you guys!

Sunset: Thought you might say that.

Wallflower: You think this guy is okay of being like this for now on Sunset?

Sunset: I believe so Wallflower. I bet he's done with fighting like his previous owner. I mean change is okay and natural. But something that won't change. Staying in touch with you guys.

The whole group hugged after hearing that as they keep watching the videos on screen and Megas will live on as a legend like his owners, Coop.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Give credits for Brandon Vortex as he helped me with this story._**


End file.
